Vitalitas
World: Vitalitas *'Location': Subsector Meridian *'Type': Forest World *'Tithe': Arbor Vitalitas provides raw lumber and lumber based furniture and goods. *'Population': 180 Million 000 000 *'Government': Council of Workers, made up of 180 of the highest ranked foremen. 3 Factions vie for power and to turn Vitalitas into a world of their own vision. **Merchant Guild - seeks to exploit the mineral wealth of the world at the expense of what biosphere remains **Ministorium - seeks to continue the planet's slow decline in wealth, then focus the world upon Agri. The world would then export bodies for the Emperor's armies **PDF - seeks to convert the world into a massive fortress world and strategic hub for the subsector. 'Description' Vitalitas was once a world of pristine forest and lakes. It is now considered one of the most if not the most polluted planet in the Sector disregarding forgeworlds and hive worlds. Vitalitas was first colonized by the Imperium during the Great Crusade. Initial surveys of the Sub-Sector earmarked it as a must colonize planet. Containing long stretches of verdant forest and deep blue lakes, any colony would have a relatively easy time growing. What drove Imperial interest however was that the trees regrew at an alarming rate. Whole forest regrew after being cleared in a matter of a few months as if nothing happened. The Horus Heresy changed this like so many Imperial planets unfortunate enough to be a loyalist one when a traitor fleet is in orbit. This particular fleet was composed mainly of Dark Mechanicum ships fleeing from the defeat at Terra. It stopped at Vitalitas to pillage it for supplies before heading to the dubious safety of the Grave. It was not able to finish pillaging the planet when an Imperial fleet warped in and engaged them. The traitors chose to flee but not before firing several dozen nuclear warheads at the planet and seeding the atmosphere with chemical weapons. The planet did not take it well. Most of the wildlife died and the ones that survived were changed by chemicals into vicious man eating predators. Most of the forests were destroyed in the initial blast and the ones to escape a nuclear blast became sickly and pale. While they retained their powers of regrowth, the harvested trees were of incredibly poor quality. Any thoughts of reconstruction were abandoned by the wider Imperium and the people were left to fend for themselves. It was able to eke out an existence by being the nearest source of available lumber for the Sub-Sector. With most of the Sub-Sector lost, it is slowly losing its ability to maintain the equipment needed to harvest the Emperor forsaken trees as well as the slowly dwindling cities and towns. After the nigh apocalyptic attack on the planet, most of the population is now centred around the domed mountain areas or in underground cities mainly to avoid the newly mutated predators and the toxic atmosphere. This however did present a problem; harvesting lumber in sufficient quantities to export is still required but the trees around most of the new areas of habitation were not in sufficient numbers. As such huge mobile camps the size of small cities were constructed to act as land ships and traverse the inhospitable land to reach areas where the trees were in sufficient quantities for export. These camps were of sufficient size to not only carry the men and equipment necessary to cut down the trees but to carry the newly hewn trees back to the cities for processing. This also had the added bonus creating a safe albeit temporary haven from the ravenous wildlife. It is usually normal for a lumber expedition to lose about a twentieth of its crew during these brief but highly lethal forays into the deep forest. *'Technology': - Imperial Vitalitas has the standard technology of an imperial touched world yet has trouble with maintaining it due to its economic and political unimportance. *'Military': Apart from the PDF, the planet is rarely seen as strategically important enough to station anything more than what Vitalitas itself can provide. A supply fleet carrying refurbished replacement parts from Gradburg checks if it hasn't been destroyed. Again. Every few decades. *'Strategic': Minima Ordinarily, Vitalitas is a world that is normally regarded as worthless by the Imperium. However as one of the few Imperial planets in the Sub-Sector a token effort to defending it is considered appropriate. *'Loyalty': 90% Its people know that without Imperial supplies, they are doomed. Some seem to wish that the Imperium dies with them. Recent History The Founding *In recent history, the people of Vitalitas had the "honor" of raising and equipping an entire imperial guard regiment. *This was achieved at great cost to manpower and equipment, not to mention the fact that the current Council made several decisions that further exacerbated the losses already incurred. *The first of these was that in order to impress the representatives from the Imperial Guard coming to oversea the founding, it was decided that the entire founding process from the celebratory ball to the training fields were to be done entirely on the surface, though thankfully they still had enough sense not to do it on the remains of the old capital which was the hardest hit during the attack by the traitor fleet. *The crater that used to be the old capital is the only place on the entire planet where no tree grows and all animals refuse to go near. *To protect the founding site during the event several camps were created surrounding it to shield it from the worst the wildlife had to offer. Though it indeed worked in leaving the newly formed regiment unmolested while it trained, those who were in the camps protecting the founding fields bore the brunt of entire packs of wild beast who were drawn to such a large concentration of prey. Entire patrols simply went missing and never returned several camps were breached and the wild life was only repelled at great cost of life, the trees exacerbated the lives lost. Manpower had to be diverted simply to keep the areas around the camps and then founding fields uprooted. They were also used by packs of animals to attack under cover. *The regiment also had a considerable cost in manpower, as befits an imperial guard regiment, the standards necessary to be a guardsman were quite high as a result the planet lost several thousand of its most talented people. *All in all the founding cost the planet several years worth of tithes in money and in the number of men and equipment lost. Notable Regiments 1st Vitalitas Siege Regiment **Founded in 340.M41 under the command of Lord General and sent to liberate the world of Le Keers. **Gifted with intel of Le Keers by the Ghosts of Retribution. Note: Please do not be angry, Chapter Master. I felt that the pitiful request would gain us allies in the Sector. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Meridian Category:Lord General Interaction Category:Imperial World